


Sweet Dreams

by Taim



Series: Fandomstuck Smut Series [2]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taim/pseuds/Taim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia is troubled by dirty dreams. His friends help him out one night.</p><p>Dubious consent due to Hetalia being asleep through all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Somnophilia is only okay if its discussed beforehand, kiddos.

“Should we wake him up?”

“No fuckass, he needs his sleep! Haven’t you seen how tired he’s been?”

“Okay, so what do you say we do, genius?”

“Can’t we just, I dunno, leave?”

The argument is cut off by a low moan as the form in the bed shifts, obviously uncomfortable. 

“And leave him like that? C’mon, you heard him calling us!”

“He’s asleep!!”

“He still wants us though. And besides, he’s not getting any sleep like that. Didn’t you say he needed to rest? We can help.”

“No, we can’t- Nat, no stop! Get out of there!”

“Come on, wet dreams suck. What kind of friend are you to leave him with one?”

“Naaaat-!”

“Come help me, it’ll be over quick. He’s already nearly there!”

“We shouldn’t—”

He’s cut off by a soft cry from the bed. “Ah, ah, Stuck~!” It trails off into a long moan, joined with an absolutely delicious back arch.

The webcomic swallows hard. Why did they have to sound so good like that? Maybe… “J-Just real quick, okay? And don’t wake him up!”

“I’m not! But you will if you keep talking!”

The conversation ends as the sleeping fandom moans again, louder this time. He turns in the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

The angel is the first to toss the covers away and climb in beside him. He glances back at the troll, raising an eyebrow. “Well? Go get in on the other side!”

Chewing his lip furiously, Homestuck moves to do as told. As he does, Supernatural is feeling over the county. Homestuck bites his lip harder as he watches and settles on the bed.

It doesn’t take long for the angel’s wandering hands to find the bulge in the other’s pajama bottoms. Supernatural hums, rubbing gently with a certain look in his eye. He licks his lips. Homestuck takes notice.

“You can’t be thinking of-”

“You have a better idea?”

“…”

“This way he won’t make a mess. Now am I sucking or you?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck him first.”

“YOU-”

“Shut up, he’s gonna wake up!”

Supernatural doesn’t wait for an answer, moving so that he was laying between Hetalia’s legs.

“Help me get his clothes off!”

“What??”

“He’s burning up! And I can’t do anything with them in the way.”

“You are sick, you know that?”

“I don’t care, just help me!”

He eases the other’s bottoms down and then sets to working them -and the panties neither expected to see; they both choked at the sight- off in tiny movements. It takes a bit of help from the troll to get them past the tops of his thighs but things move quickly after that.

The next to go is the shirt, slightly more difficult but done with the quickness that comes with determination. Supernatural tosses the clothes aside and settles back between Hetalia’s legs, face at perfect crotch level.

Homestuck snickers. “Always knew you were a whore, Nat. Just always thought my dick would be the first I watched you suck.”

“Shut up and get down here if you’re gonna talk shit! Maybe put that mouth to good use for once!”

“Why are you still talking? Thought you were gonna be sucking.”

Whatever reply the angel was going to make is drowned out by the sleeping fandom groaning softly, hips rolling up the smallest bit. “Nnnng, Nat…”

They both carefully ignore mentioning that the other is staring. There’s a moment of stunned silence broken only by Hetalia’s quickening pants.

The argument is forgotten as Supernatural starts to lick at the base of his length, working his way up slowly. He’s about to take to the tip in his mouth when he catches the troll staring.

“Are you just gonna oogle me or help some? He’s got more than just a dick!”

“But the view is so nice…”

Supernatural gives him a look and the troll rolls his eyes.

_“Fine.“_

The angel goes back to mouthing the other’s length and Homestuck moves to rove his tongue over Hetalia’s nipples. Normally they wouldn’t be moving so fast, but this was all about finishing him off instead of building the pleasure up.

Hetalia grows louder under the treatment, breath coming in short pants and leaving in airy moans. His hips buck of their own accord, hands tightening in the sheets. He’s close and so very hot judging by the way he’s sweating and writhing. If he was awake, there’s no doubt he’d be close to begging at this point.

Homestuck sucks and pulls at the stiff buds, so very careful with his teeth. He starts working his way over the other’s chest in slow nips and kisses. When he’s not sucking on his nipples, he’s teasing them with his fingertips. Suddenly his eyes light up and he looks down at Nat.

The angel is sucking with abandon, bobbing his head and licking like he’s found his own special ambrosia. If there weren’t other things to take care of, Homestuck probably could have gotten off just watching. He’s almost sad to see him stop and look up.

"What?”

“I’m gonna pull it.”

“What?”

“The _curl!_ I’ll pull it right before he finishes!”

“Pfff, pull it? Try licking it.”

“What?? What the hell kind of kinks are you in to?”

“He’s the one who likes it. But I guess _you_ wouldn’t know.”

“LISTEN ASSHAT-”

“Oh just shut up and lick it! But only right before he’s done!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

They go back to their respective actions, trying to both ignore and soak in all the delicious sounds coming from the other. What used to be soft panting has now turned into full on gasps, hands fisting and moans loud and drawn out. He’s almost there…

Nat sucks loud and hard, swallowing the whole length down. Hetalia keeps bucking up and the angel groaned softly with each one. He knew the signs well enough to know it won’t be long at all.

Homestuck keeps up as well as he can given what he has to work with, sucking his neck while his fingers work the other’s nipples. It’s a wonder he hasn’t woken up yet.

Then finally, oh good god finally, came the longest and most drawn out moan of the night and they both feel him starting to shake. Instantly, Nat starts to suck harder and raises a hand to squeeze gently at his scrotum. Homestuck moves up, gripping the curl between thumb and forefinger and swiping his tongue over it, pulling it just the slightest bit.

That’s all it takes then, Hetalia bucking up hard and letting out a cry that would have normally woke him. He holds the sound, writhing and twisting in the sheets.

Nat pins his hips, swallowing around him as he cums hard right down the angel’s throat. Homestuck grins, pulling harder and teasing the curl with the tip of his tongue.

It goes on for what feels like forever, Hetalia twitching and arching against every touch, calling out their names over and over.

They both gasp for breath as he finally relaxes, freezing as his eyes flutter open. Time stops and they both wonder just how dead they’re gonna be.

Then it’s over and his eyes close again, breathing evening out as he falls right back into unconsciousness. He lays still and peaceful this time. The other two fandoms look at each other, breathless and hard just from taking care of him.

“…”

“…”

The angel is the first to break the silence, a soft breath carrying his words. “…I don’t want to leave.”

“Neither do I…”

“Think he’ll be mad if we stay?”

“Well its us staying or him wake up alone and naked.”

“We’re staying. Pull the covers up.”

The troll nods and does as told, snuggling into the covers. A moment passes and then he snickers softly. “I’m horny.”

“Is that a fucking pun?”

“You just made one too, pffff.”

“What, how? Wait, you little-”

“Do you want-”

“No, now go to sleep.”

“Aww…”

“No. Goodnight.”

“….Goodnight.”

“…”

“…. I hate you.”

“….hate you too.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I love you…”

“I love you too…”

They settle on either side of the sleeping country and each kiss one of his cheeks softly.

“Love you, Heta..…”


End file.
